Tempting Kitsune
by hidden in plain view
Summary: same as Demon fox love new title Kyuubi paused looking at the 2 Uchiha's and Sai. I'd like him to move in with you.. and possibly find a mate. What happens when Naruto moves in with our 2 fav. Uchihas? ItaNaru SasuNaru ..slight SaiNaru BEING REWRITTEN
1. blond fox

So this is just another random plot bubble.. this is but a beginning to get you intorduced to the charcters the action starts next chapter.

disclaimer: do you see Itachi running around like a lunatic with Naruto in his arms? ok ok maybe you do sometimes but still I don't own Naruto!

* * *

It was a calm beautiful morning, the birds were singing, the sun was shining and two happy boys were playing tag smiling at each other.

O wait scratch that, I just realized their last name is Uchiha

So It was a beautiful morning, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and 2 young adults were currently trying to kill each other. Ok ok so that;s a bit of an exaggeration. The older of the two was simply throwing deadly kunai as his younger brother dodged them quickly. Sasuke watched his Aniki closely as his expression changed from it's normal bored look to a smirk.

"Hmm it seems we have a fox visiting our land Otouo (a/n s/p for lil bro?)"

"What do you mean Aniki?" Sasuke asked warily still watching for anymore attacks, Itachi had yet to end his training.

Itachi had a contemplative look on his face before turning to his brother, his blood red eyes gleaming brightly.

"I suppose it won't hurt for you to meet him but be warned he has one hell of a temper and is a sneaky idiot" Sasuke raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment. He'd learned that his brother was mentally unstable long ago.

"O and if you hurt a hair on his head I will personally kill you." Itachi threatened his voice taking on a deadly tone. Sasuke shuddered he knew that was no empty threat. Itachi then jumped into the trees traveling towards the lake on the edge of their property. Sasuke followed silently, wondering what could get his Aniki so excited.

Itachi stopped near the edge of the Uchiha land scanning over the breathtaking view. A crystal blue lake glitered in the early morning sunlight giving the surrounding area a sureal look. Searchign for something in particular amissed the view his eyes landed onto his target. He had allready concealed his chakra his brother doing the same. Moving silently he crept closer to his prey

Sasuke watched his brother staring at something with almost a predatory gling in his eye. Crawling closer he gasped softly. Itachi mentally groaned as a set of blond fox ears twitched in his direction. _Stupid Sasuke you had to go and make a noise!_

Sasuke couldn;t believe his eyes, A boy around his age was currently standing on the lake perfectly at ease with his back facing them. Slowly the boy turned around and Sasuke's eye's widened. The boy was gorgeous. Bright blond locks framed his face as soft pink lips pouted giving him a childish look. His sunkissed body glittered in the sun as water dripped form his damp hair. Amused azure eyes met obsidian as the younger Uchiha stared at the 2 golden fox ears atop the boy's head. Nine golden silk tails wagged playfully at the sight of the of the two Uchihas.

"Hey Ita-chan! come to get your butt kicked again?"

Itachi twitched slightly at the nickname but had given up long ago to stop the blond. His mouth curved up into a smirk as he replied. "Really? If I recall you were the one begging for mercy last time."

A vein popped on the side of the blond foxes head as his tails bristled. A small playful growl came out of his mouth.

"Like hell I was!"

In the next second Itachi had his arms wrapped around the blond's waist, pinning his arms down to his sides.

"Now Now Naru I can't have you loosing your temper with my Otou here. Don't want you killing him now do we?" Itachi whispered suductively into Naruto's ear. Naruto started purring slightly before the last part of his sentence regestered. Naruto's head snapped up, his previously drooping ears perking up. Sasuke felt slightly uncomfortable as Naruto stared him down. The blue eyes that riveled the sky seemed to darken as they searched for something. Itachi watched a small smirk on his face as his lilttle brother covered up his confusion with a glare at the fox in his arms.

"Problem Dobe?"

"Ha Teme your the same as your brother, hell you to have the same glare."

Both boys stiffened thinking the same thing._ I'm not like him! _

"So you accept him Naru?" Itachi asked turning Naruto around to face him.

'Yes but you know it doesn't matter. The second I invited you into the clan your kin was accepted with you. So seeign as he's your brother all he has to do is not tick off me or Kyuubi and he's fine. Besides I wouldn't gain anything killing him at the moment." Naruto grinned a wide fox grin.

"A Dobe like you can hurt me?" Sasuke questioned irritably. He had sensed little power coming from the fox demon.

Naruto's eyes flashed red at the insult. Itachi sighed at the stupidy of his brother before the boy in his arms dissapeared. He cursed under his breath at the foolishness of letting the fox go. In a split second Naruto had pressed a kunai to the younger ravens neck. "You know Teme for callign me a Dobe your not the brightest yourself,"

"Oh really? and why;s that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because you just pissed off a fox demon."

"I think I can handle it." Sasuke smirked over confident.

The raven then found himself on the ground a furious Naruto straddling him. The fox demon pulled up one side of his lips slightly showing off a gleaming fang, his mouth centimeters away form Sasuke's. Sasuke couldn;t stop himself from thinking how sexy Naruto looked when angry. Somewhere near them a certain older borther was thinking along the same lines.

"You have no idea what I can do Teme!" he growled out. "Your lucky your brother's Itachi."

"What is all this talk about clans and my brother anyway?!" Sasuke asked miffed that he couldn;t get away form the boy. He heard his brother step closer and begin to answer.

"As you can see Sasuke, Naruto is a fox demon more commonly known as Prince Azure Shadow Kitsune the Kyuubi's son in the demon world. " Sasuke looked shocked for a moment but waited for Itachi to continue. "When I first met Naruto he was training here and I attacked him thinking he was an enemy ninja. We fought for a while before he showed me his ears and tails. We eventually came to a draw."

Sasuke gaped. How the hell did this Dobe tie with Itachi?! itachi noticed the smug look on Naruto's face and decided to remind Narut where he was sitting. Naruto blushed deep red and jumped off of Sasuke. Sasuke found himseld missing the warmth of the fox.

"Basically Naruto was impressed by my skill and invited me to join his fox clan. Now Sasuke you probably don't know how much of an honor this really is. No human before us has been invited into the fox clan before. When I accepted I gained the protection of the entire fox clan for me and my family, which means you are in the clan also." Itachi finished looking down at Naruto. "Did that cover it all?" he asked the small boy.

"Hmm oh right is he able to summon yet?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes he knows how to call apon snakes."

"Well then he should be able to summon one he just needs to sign the scroll." Naruto performed a few handsigns and a large scroll appeared before him. Placing it on the ground he faced Sasuke. "Bite your finger till it bleeds then sign your name here in blood." Sasuke nodded and did as he was told. Naruto grinned a with a poof the scroll was gone.

"Now turn on your sharingan and copy my hand signs." Naruto showed Sasuke the signs without actually calling any foxes, he didn't want to interupt someone.

Sasuke watched the blonde's hands carefully then repeated the process. Slamming his hand on the ground he watched as a poof of smoke revealed a large black fox.

_O shit!_ Naruto stared wide eyed at the new arrival. "Noooo!!! You Teme you picked him on purpose didn't you!" the fox prince pointed an accusing finger at the raven. He dashed behind Itachi whimpering as the summoned fox purred out a sedutive "Hello Naruto. It's nice seeing you again."

"Ahhhh! Itachi save me! He's going to rape me!" Naruto cried still cowering behind the older raven.

"The great Uzumaki is reduced to whining at the sight of a fox?" Itachi inquired.

"Hey you would to if that fox was always groping your ass!" Naruto shouted.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the new comer after recieving this information. "You may leave now." Itachi said in a very cold voice.

"But I have yet to even introduced myself to my summoner." The fox smiled. "though I was hoping it was Naruto-kun who called for me."

"No way in hell Sai!" The blond shouted still hiding behind the uchiha.

Sai pouted then turned to Sasuke. "Hello there! You must be my summoner!"

Sasuke gave him a sceptical look. "Can you even fight?"

Sai's smile turned forced but he kept it on with a struggle. "Yes I can fight."

"Hmm well atleast you look stronger than the Dobe." Sasuke shrugged not seeing the growing rage in the fox's black eyes. Suddenly the fox's eyes closed and leaves started to surround his body.

Itachi felt Naruto stiffen behind him before the same thing happened to Naruto. Before anyone had time to blink a much larger Sai was leaping at Sasuke. A blond blur came out from behind itachi before it collided with the black fox. Pinning Sai to the ground Naruto growled low in his ear. "You are not to hurt him do you understand? They are under my protection do not forget that Sai." Naruto leaped off of Sai giving the two Uchiha's a good view of him in this form. Naruto was beautiful in either form. His golden blond fur glemaing in the afternoon sun. Bright blue crystals stared at the two of them, switching from the sudden seroiusness to amused again, a slight smile playing on the fox prince's lips. He truly looked like royalty with his nine tails flowing behind him. Leaves covered him again before the human form of Naruto replaced the fox,

Sai got up and growled lowly at Sasuke but sat down near Naruto's feet. Naruto looked down at him and started yipping and barking in fox tongue. Sai's ears drooped and he glared at Sasuke before slowly making his way over to the younger raven. Leaves once again covered Sai as Naruto made his way over to Itachi.

'What did you tell him?" Itachi questioned.

"You'll see. Sai's not going to be real happy with me for awhile."

Standing where the once black fox was, was now a tall young male with raven hair much like the Uchiha's. A single black tail gleamed in the light, a pair of midnight black ears sticking out of his hair.

"Let's get this over with. My name's Sai I hate you but Naruto asked me to be your guardian so here I am." Sai grumbled out.

Sasuke stood there incredulous. "What the hell Naruto?! I dont want this freaking fox!"

Naruto smirked evilly. "Well Sasuke I could just take back my order and let him rip your throat out this time or you can have a strong fox fighting with you, your choice."

"Can't I have any other one?!' Sasuke almost begged.

"No" Naruto's voice became sturn. " Sasuke we're not some pet to be owned. We all have our own lives. When I offered this protection to Itachi and his kin I knew he would treat us as equals and respect us. If you cannot do this I will send Sai home and your name will be taken off the scroll."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, Dobe. but I'm curious who does Itachi summon?"

Naruto blushed and looked away mumbling something softly. Sai looked on amused at the prince's embarrasement. Itachi simply grinned. He formed the nessasary seals and poof Naruto appeared where he had slammed down his hand. Itachi just smirked at the glaring blond. "I dear little brother summon the prince himself."

* * *

and this my awesome readers is the beginning of a great rivalry... between a few ravens over a certain blond we all know. 

reviews are greatly appriciated. they keep Itachi busy so I can actually write without him interupting!

O and I'm in need of a beta! anyone interested?


	2. live with who!

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Keeps my lazy butt working on this story! So this is just chapter 2 resubmitted after Jetede let me know I was missing a part! Thanks mucho!

O and i've decided ot make 2 diffrent endings one itanaru one sasunaru so u can read what ever you want or both.. i'll explin more once we get further into the story.. more has yet to be revealed to you.. Orochimaru will be making a appearance.. (shudders) I hate that guy but he's needed for the plot. and no sasuke will not be running of with him!

the beta'd version will be up eventually!

now then please enjoy!

* * *

Their was an eerie silence till Sai started laughing at the look on Sasuke's face. His jaw was dropped as his eyes slowly turned crimson.

"Why the hell does Itachi get to summon you and I'm stuck with this furball?!" Sasuke screamed pointing to Sai.

Sai bristeled and growled lowly before turning to Naruto and yipping. Naruto still glaring at Itachi barked back and Sai turned with a mishcevious grin to Sasuke.

"Are you sure your an Uchiha? You sure don't have the whole stoic thing down yet do you?" Sai questioned directing Sasuke's rage back to him allowing Naruto to put his full attention on Itachi.

Naruto took the chance to scream at him. "What possessed you to summon me in front of your freaking brother?!"

"He'd see it soon enough besides I can do it whenever I want till your King." Itachi smirked.

"Evil Bastard! Why the hell did I agree to that bet in the first place?!" Naruto continued ranting but Itachi had stopped listening. He found it the best tecnique for dealign with the blond. He looked around for his brother before he noticed Sai sitting with a evil glint and Sasuke no where in sight.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked looking at the now 'innocent' Sai.

Sai just cocked his head cutely and stepped to the side to reveal Sasuke tied up to a tree. But the part that actually got Naruto to shut up for a moment was the fact Sai had decided to give Sasuke a make over. How the hell they had missed that he didnt know. Pink ribbons tied cutely in the raven hair matched with the lovely new nailpolish Sasuke was modeling. Naruto glanced at Itachi's purple nails and had to wonder how much of an effect Itachi had on the poor boy.

Itachi was still staring at his brother. Now we all know how hard it is to surprise or shock Itachi, well Sai had managed to do both. He couldn't get the thought out of his head that his otouto really did need to do something with those nails.. like purple and the red lipstick his brother had on really had to be disposed of.

Midnight black eyes slowly opened wondering why the heck everyone was staring at him? He remembered feeling strange before falling unconcious but who had done it...Sai!!!! He glared at the grinning fox hoping he'd burst into flame.

Naruto couldn't help it he had to tease the uchiha. "Hey Teme you know I think the pink eyeshadow brings out your eyes!"

Sasuke turned his head to look at the giggling blond. _It's so freaking hard to be mad when he's acting so adorable!_

"Dobe get me down so I can rip off your little friends head!"

"Tsk Tsk Sasuke no need to be violent besides you make a good girl." Naruto laughed his ass off at the sight of the blushing angry raven.

Itachi had decided he was bored and felt it a disgrace to see his brother so easily tricked. He threw a shuriken and cut all the ropes tying Sasuke up. "Go over to the lake and get those horrible things out of your hair then get your revenge on Sai." Itachi commanded. The younger boy scowled but followed the order washing the makeup off quickly. Naruto pouted his fun ruined.

"Aww Ita-chan?! Why'd you go and do that?" the blond whined childishly.

Itachi twitched and began hatching up a plan to get him back for that horrible nickname. He smirked evilly and beckoned Sai over while Naruto was distracted annoying Sasuke. Sai nodded enthusatically at the plan seeing as he wasn't extremly happy being forced to serve the Teme.

Naruto, the innocent non suspecting blond, walked up to the other 2 boys, a soaked Sasuke following. Itachi gave his otouto a curious look.

"Naruto pushed me in." he grumbled.

Itachi decided not to comment and looked towards Sai. Sai understanding the message walked over to Sasuke.

"Didn't you want to know why Itachi gets to summon Naruto?"

Sasuke suddenly remebered the earlier conversation and glared at the hyper blond. "Naruto?" he called sweetly.

Naruto got a feelign of dreed before he turned around to face the seething raven. "Yes Sasuke?"

"Would you like to explain to me why my brother gets to summon you or do I have to beat it out of you?" Sasuke asked threateningly his sharingan spinning.

"Haha about that well you see um..."

"He lost a bet." Itachi finished.

"A bet?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

Sai grinned."Ah yes the bet caused Naruto to go through so many embassing moments. poor thing." Sai was basically choking trying to hold in laughter now.

"I believe it was something about how long it would take for Kakashi and Iruka to get together." Itachi supplied jioning in on the conversation.

"Oo Itachi tell Sasuke the bath story!!!" Sai was jumping up and down like a 3 year old about to get a cookie. Naruto's face flushed and he would have tackled Itachi to shut him up if it wasn't for Sasuke grabbing his waist and holding him securly.

'I'm hearing this story Dobe. You saw me dressed as a girl I get to hear the story." Naruto struggled to get out of the grasp before Itachi walked up and bond his hands and feet with chakra ropes.

"There now sit still and be a good boy and we'll let you go when story time is over." Itachi smirked as Naruto glared red eyes flashing.

"Allright lets see... the bath story."

(flashback)

Itachi was running through the trees 30 ninja following close behind. It had started out an easy mission, recover the scroll and protect it, simple really till the foreign ninja appeared. He had taken out a few before deciding to head back towards the village and circle around. He smirked thinking of the help he would be recruiting for his plan.

Waiting calmly in a clearing he felt the presence of the ninjas who survived his traps. He counted close to 20. He quickly went through the nessacary handsigns and slammed his hand onto the ground. A cloud of smoke and a small poof accompanied the arrival of his new partner.

Naruto had been calmly relaxing in the palace's private onsen. The steam swirled around him as he brushed through one of his many tails trying to get a stubborn hair to lay down. Suddenly he felt a pull and alarms went off in his head. His face turned into a horrified expression. He grabbed a towel before dissapearing. Kyuubi who had been coming to talk to his son saw him dissapear and heard the growled phrase before he had gone. "I'm going to kill Itachi." Kyuubi was still laughing when Arashi found him.

The smoke cleared to reveal a furious blond covered in only a towel. Naruto growled and spun to look at Itachi.

Itachi who had not been expecting to get that view had to grab his nose before blood dripped out. A very sexy blond was now standing in front of him. Water droplets sliding down the tan body seductively before dissapearing behind the towel. Soft pink lips parted on the flushed face. While Itachi was preoccupied he hadn't noticed Naruto walking up to him. He blinked when the blond's face was mere inches in front of him. He held his breath in anticipation before Naruto grinned evilly. To quick for Itachi to move Naruto shook his body causing his nine tails and soaked hair to cover the raven in water. Itachi scowled but his eyes widened as he looked around. Remebering their was 20 ninjas waiting to attack Itachi got into a battle stance. He stopped wide eyed once again when he looked at the ninja, half of them had passed out from blood loss and the others were trying to stop the blood flow. Naruto blushed bright red and hid behind a tree. Itachi simply smirked as he knocked out the rest of them.

"Well it seems Naru that you have more talent than I thought." Naruto growled and dissapeared muttering about stupid bets and revenge plans.

(flashback end)

Naruto sat slumped against a tree ears laid down in embassment as Sai and Sasuke burst out laughing. Itachi smiled at the memory.

It was then that Kakashi decided to walk into a very strange situation. Naruto was tied up, blushing deep red, with 3 raven haired boys standing around him.

"Do I even want to know?" Kakashi asked looking around at the 3 familiar faces before spotting the last unknown one. "And you are?"

"A bastard!" Naruto chirped out bad mood allready forgotten about.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sasuke Uchiha I'm Itachi's younger brother." the boy answered.

"I see so what's it like living with this prick?" The mask man asked his one visible eye curving into what they guessed was a smile.

Sasuke shrugged deciding it was the safest answer. He did have to go home with this prick later.

"You were late again Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled still tied up. Then Naruto's frown turned into a huge grin. "So where's Iruka Sensei?"

Kakashi blushed but it was hidden by the mask. "What ever do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto pointed to where Kakashi's silver tail should have been (1). "Haha ok so you caught me besides we're here for training not talk about my personal life."

"What are we doing today anyway?" Naruto asked struggling to get out of the ropes. Itachi was watching making sure Naruto didn't hurt himself while trying.

"Well you haven't sparred with anyone for awhile so you have your pick." He waved his hand towards Itachi, Sasuke and Sai indicating his choices.

"Hmm I'd like to see what the Teme can do but I don't think it'll burn off enough steam and I can just beat up Sai later so Itachi it is. Besides Sasuke doesn't think I can take his brother."

"Kakashi looked at him skeptically. "Have you been concealing your chakra the entire time?"

"Since I finished working on that new jutsu yes."

"Unleash it." Kakashi demanded.

"But won't that attract attention?" Naruto asked hesitant.

"First do you really think you can fight Itachi without full power? and second who in their right mind would attack a group consisting of 2 Uchiha's, the captain of the King's guard, the highest ranked member in the king's guard and the prince himself?"

"Point taken. Allright Ita-chan ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Only if you think you can handle it."

Itachi and Naruto made their way to the lake deciding to fight on it causing the least amount of damage. They stood on either side watching the other closely. Naruto sighed impatiently. "You always make me make the first move!" Naruto charged forward towards the smirking Itachi. Itachi let his eyes bleed red watching the fox closely.

"Naruto unleash your chakra first." Kakashi called out from the sidelines. Naruto sighed and jumped back a good distance away from Itachi. He pressed his hands together collecting his chakra. Suddenly a burst of blue and red came from the small boy almost knocking over the observers of the match. then the blond was off headed straight at Itachi.

Sasuke gasped at the strength of the blond. _I have never felt that much power. He could actually beat Itachi!_

"He won't beat him if that's what your thinking." a deep voice whispered into his ear.

Sasuke shivered and turned around to be faced with a handsome man dressed in a black cape covered in red flames. Fiery red hair and amused slitted red eyes watched him. His nine blood red tails looked more like flames swishing aroud him as his ears twitched listening to the ongoing fight. "My name's Kyuubi and you must be Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded his head as Sai and Kakashi bowed. "Well if it isn't his highness himself. Come to watch the fight?" Kakashi asked smirking, he knew exactly why Kyuubi was here. "Don't I always. Think it'll be a tie again?"

"Always is." Sai answered watching the fight. Sasuke turned his attention back to it being memorized once again. The fight was more like a deadly dance. One false step and you lost. He realized just how skilled the fox was. He had never seen Itachi need to put effort into winning.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The demon King asked softly, his eyes glowering with some emotion Sasuke couldn't identify.

"Yes, they seem to know exactly what move their oppenent is going to use." Sasuke concluded.

"Ya you could say they do. This is their way of getting reaquinted. They don;t see each other as much as I'm sure they'd like to."

"How long have they known each other?" Sasuke asked curiosly.

Kyuubi looked thoughtul for a moment. "I'd say about 3 years now. Though they hated each other at first they still respected each other's skills."

"They hated each other?"

"Well I suppose it was more of a mutual dislike. It's not possible for Naruto to hate but it irked him how Itachi was so un social. As you can see there complete opposites on the outside but deep down they're very similiar."

"So why don't they hate each other now?"

Kyuubi smirked. "I sent them on a month long mission and Naruto annoyed the heck out of the poor guy till he finally just decided to answer Naruto's questions. My son has a way of getting people to open up that know one else does. Unfortunetly it gets him alot of attention." He finished mumbling something that Sasuke didn't catch.

Kyuubi snapped his head up towards the battle before yelling "Oh Shit! Do they really have to do that here" he quickly went through some seals and created a barrier around himself and the others watchign the fight.

Naruto was panting, wincing slightly from the cut on his thigh when he shifted his leg, as he charged up his last attack.

Itachi wasn't much better. He stood breathing heavily as his body felt like lead. He gritted his teeth and charged up his final attack.

A light blue ball of chakra formed in Naruto's hand as the sound of a thousand birds filled the air. Itachi had a full powered Chindori ready as Naruto charged at him with a rasengan. The two attacks collided with a large explosion sending the 2 flying backwards. The smoke cleared to reveal a blond boy grinning at a smirkign raven.

Kyuubi decided to interven before they died of chakra exhaustion. He appeard behind Naruto holding his son in his arms as he nuzzled his nose into the blond locks.

"Ack! Dad! Stop! Not while I'm fighting!" Naruto yelped.

"You've allready burned all your chakra and Itachi seems to be in the same postion. You tie again."

Naruto pouted. "Oh fine It looks like we tie Ita-chan!" Naruto yelled across the lake towards the raven standing there. Then he collapsed into his father's arms. Kyuubi looked down to find his son asleep. _how he managed do do that so fast I will never understand. Must get it from his mother's side. _

Kyuubi walked over to Itachi and handed him the bloud bundle. He took Naruto carefully trying not to wake the blond but the effort was in vain. Blue eyes blinked up at him. "Mmm hey Ita-chan..." he mumbled voice sleepy from being awoken. "Morning sleeping beauty." Itachi whispered in his ear.

Naruto growled but was to tired to care as his chakra slowly recharged. He let Itachi carry him back to shore.

Sasuke was still gaping at the destruction the battle caused. _How could 2 people do this much damage?! _

Itachi walked up to him with Naruto in his arms. His ears were drooping from exhaustion his nine tails soaked but something in his eyes made Itachi wary of the blond. Itachi set Naruto down realizing he had already regained half his chakra. 'Damn demon chakra.' How he wished he coud have Demon's rapid healing abilities. He looked up to see the fox sneak up to Kakashiand suddenly shake all the water off himself. Kakashi stood stunned for a moment befoe chasing after Naruto.

Kyuubi watched, smiling at his son's antics before walking up to the older Uchiha. Itachi bowed slightly, Sasuke following the example. Kyuubi's face turned seroius as he faced Itachi. "As you know Itachi it's not a coincidence that Naruto came to train on your land."

"Yes but I was informed he was coming next week."

"Unfortunetly things didn't work out quite like I planned." Kyuubi's eyes darkened as he spoke. "Itachi a cerain raccoon is very persitant as is the Hyuuga."

Itachi;s eyes narrowed at the new information. "So what does this mean for Naruto?"

"Well that's why I'm here. Naruto doesn;t know about this yet but... Kyuubi paused staring at the older Uchiha. "I'd like Naruto to live with you for awhile and possibly find a mate." he rushed out.

1. No it's not like loveless their tails come back it just dissapears for a bit and their ears stay.

* * *

reviews make me smile! then again so does alot of stuff so uh.. they make me smile bigger? ya that works review casue they make me smile bigger! or chuckle on the inside just depends i suppose.. I need to get a life other than fanfiction... ah o well.. i'll throw another chapter up once i get behind bars updated! 


	3. help!

I'm sooo sorry for taking so long to update!!! Alot has been happining this month! My mom had surgery, my sister had her baby, and this week is finals! But enough of my horrible excuses.

I need a new title for this story! and I would really appriaciate your ideas! Whoever gives me the best idea i'll dedicate a story to them! They can even request something and I'll write it! but I'm desperate for a new one because I hate this one (it was only meant to be temporary anyway) and the voices in my head aren't throwing out any ideas!

So please just leave one in a review or message me! and I'll be updating soon!

ps. for those who read Behind Bars I updated today! a long chapter too! wooo


	4. Which room is mine?

So I was rereading my first chapter and I realized I forgot to explain those who know Naruto on a personal level call him Naruto Uzumaki (his human name) his name in the kitsune kingdom is Prince Azure Shadow Kitsune. Oh and Sakura in this is not some freaking annoying fangirl I'll be having to much of that in Behind Bars so shes with Lee in this and is more of an older sister to Naruto. Once again not beta'd so sorry for misspellings!

Also I narrowed the title voting to 3 titles so please pick one in your review!

Unconditional, Tempting Kitsune, Kitsune's ordeal: Twisted Fates

disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be parading him around the streets proclaiming my ownership of him!

* * *

Sasuke stood mouth agape. Kyuubi chuckled at his expression and Itachi well was just being Itachi and had a wide smirk on his face. Suddenly Kyuubi's chuckling stopped as Sasuke's eyes grew wide. A huge killing intent was behind the group. They turned around slowly to be met with one very furious blond kitsune. 

Hey uh son how are you? Nice weather we're having isn't it?"

"Dad?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"you have 3 seconds before I rasengan your ass."

"Hey Kakashi..1... You explain...2.. the details!..3" Kyuubi poofed out of the clearing just as blue chakra started forming in Naruto's hand.

"So Kakashi you may want to give me the details before I kill you." the kitsune said in a bored voice hiding the danger behind it. Kakashi broke out in a cold sweet. The blond was notorious for his temper.

"Naruto easy boy. No need to be rash!" Naruto just growled bearing his glistening fangs, his tails swishing angrily, ears laid back flat, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Sasuke not realizing the danger spoke. "Didn't you just use up all your chakra against Itachi?"

'Don't say it otouto don't say it!' Itachi thought.

"At this level you hardly scare me. I could beat you with a hand behind my back." Sasuke spoke arrogantly.

'Dammit he said it.' Itachi cursed mentally.

Blue eyes bled red and focused on the younger raven.

"Do you want to try me?" Naruto asked in a deadly calm voice.

Sasuke shrugged lazily. "Bring it."

'That idiot.' Itachi, Kakashi and Sai all sighed. No one made any move to save Sasuke.

All Sasuke saw was a yellow flash before he was slammed into a tree. He felt a hand warpped around his throat constricting his air but not suffucating him.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of. You seem to forget I'm the prince of the kitsune's, trained by the King of kitsune's himself, my mother Arashi, Kakashi, Jiraya the legendary sennin and even taken a few techniques from Itachi. I could kill you easily right now. So. DONT. MESS. WITH. ME!"

Itachi pitying his brother and seeing Sai and Kakashi weren't going to go near the furious demon, he walked up to the blond. Wrapping his arms around Naruto, he tightened his grip as the kitsune struggled. Slowly Naruto relaxed gazing at Sasuke. The raven's and the masked guard watched in fascination as Naruto's eyes faded from the blood thirsty red back to their brilliant blue. Narutos held his head down in shame after giving Itachi a thankful gaze.

Hesitantly Naruto looked back up at Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke I let my temper get away with me but for future refrence refrain from insulting me when I'm angry. Oh and I have all my chakra. You need to learn more about demons healing abilites."

"So Kakashi now that I'm on my best behavior would you please explain just what my father meant by what he said earlier?"

With a huge sigh Kakashi told everyone to sit down and listen so he only had to explain once. "Basically Naruto your father has had a few suitors ask for your company lately. Some of them being extremly persistant namely a Huuyga and Sabaku.." Naruto let out a small shudder, sure Neji and Gaara were good friends but that was it. "So Kyuubi-sama and Arashi-sama decided it would be best for you to stay with the Uchiha's for awhile. The mate statement was only because if you have a mate claim you they can no longer go after you."

Naruto smiled a small painful smile 'so they just want to get rid of me because I'm causing to many problems.'

The group stared at the hurt filled expression on the boy's face. "Naruto you know it's not like that." Itachi whispered in his ear. "Kyuubi-sama just wants what's best for you."

Naruto looked up at the oldest Uchiha with a bright smile. His eyes shown with graditude. "Thank you." he mouthed.

Itachi just smiled softly. The others in the group watched with varied expressions from jealousy to utter shock. A certain kitsune king hiding nearby smiled, his gaze softening. "Choose well Naruto, you have three great choices for a mate. Though I'd prefer the oldest Uchiha then I wouldn't have to deal with Sai's perverted jokes." He poofed away when he realized he had to tell his cute blond husband the news.

Itachi looked at he settign sun, figuring it was getting late he looked toward Kakashi. "We should be heading home. Will Kyuubi be sending Naruto's clothing and other items?"

Kakashi looked dumbfounded for a moment. "He never said anything about Naruto's stuff."

Naruto laughed for a moment before performing a few hands signs. A few seconds later a small brown fox appeared.

"Hey Konohamoru."

"Hey Boss! What cha need?"

"I'm going to be going on a bit of a vacation and I need some stuff from home. Do you have a pen and paper?" Konohamaru dug into his weapons puch before pulling a notepad out. Naruto listed a few items he needed for him to get for him.

"Oh and tell Sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei, Hinata-chan and the rest goodbye!"

Konohamaru poofed out of the area and Naruto waited a few minutes. Another poof and Naruto expected to see the young fox but instead met a beautiful strawberry blond fox. "Oh haha hi Sakura." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

The fox transformed quickly to show a young 16 year old girl with a soft pink tail and a pair of furry ears atop her head. Angry green eyes locked with blue. "Naruto" she growled out. He backed away a bit attempting to hide behind Itachi, who for his part was busy eyeing the girl warily. He'd seen how hard she could hit. She walked up to Naruto smiling sweetly.

"I just wanted to say bye to you Naruto." Naruto allowed his guard to fall but he was still extremly tense. Sakura took that moment to smack him in the head.

"Itai!! Sakura-chan!" the blond whined loudly.

Sai, Sasuke and Kakashi laughed at the childish kitsune.

Sakura went into older sister mode and lectured Naruto about leaving without goodbyes till Konohamaru's arrival.

"YAY! Konohamaru your back well looks like I have to go Sakura-chan! See you later! Tell Lee hello!"

Sakura blushed a bit at the last comment but just shook her head. That Naruto. He was a baka but she loved him for it. She smiled softly at the 3 raven haired boys.

"Come home with a good mate Naruto!" She laughed as she winked at the boys. Naruto turned a dark red as she poofed away. "Stupid pink fox thinking she can say whatever she wants just because she's Tsunade's apprentice." he mumbled under his breath.

"Naruto is this everything you wanted?" Konohamaru interrupted his mumbling. Naruto looked at the bag and rummaged through it's contents.

"Ya you did good Konohamaru and for your efforts and to keep you from getting weak while I'm gone. There's a scroll sitting on my desk at home. You can have it." Konohamaru's face lit up.

"Thanks Boss!"

"Ya ya just keep up yur training you better be stronger next time I see you."

"You bet I will I'm still going to be top guard when I'm older!"

"Ya brat you will." Naruto smiled as he ruffled the brown hair.

Naruto turned to look at Kakashi. Finding a orange book infront of the guard's face he was sourly tempted to burn the damn thing. As if sensing the danger to his beloved book Kakashi looked up, slying hinding the novel behind his back.

"Something you need Naruto?"

"Just telling you goodbye and you better be good to Iruka-sensei or I'll have your precious books banned."

Kakashi hid a look of horror before waving a lazy goodbye and poofing away.

"Allright Itachi- chan where to?"

The group of 2 humans and 2 kitsunes arrived at the Uchiha mansion a few minutes later.

Naruto looked around in fascination. He had never been to the Uchiha's place before. Itachi had always just visited him at the Kitsune palace. "Wow this is amazing." he spoke out in wonder. Sai no matter how much it pained him to admit had to agree with the blond. Itachi and Sasuke just smirked.

They walked into the living room taking a seat.

"Since we weren't expecting you for another week your rooms not done and we'll have to clean up a guest room for Sai also."

"Ok so where should I sleep tonight?" Naruto asked innocently not seeing all 3 guys tense.

"We can share my bed if you like and Sai could sleep on the couch." Itachi smirked as the other 2 boys glared at him.

Naruto just shrugged. "Works for me. You ok with sleeping on the couch Sai?"

Sai almost said no but the look Itachi was giving him made him say otherwise. "Yes that's fine Naruto. It's only for one night." the last part was directed more to Itachi than the blond. Itachi just smirked at the 2 fuming boys.

Itachi: 1 Sasuke and Sai:0

* * *

Sorry it's not incrediby long but I allready have the next chapter started and technically I'm suppose to finish Behind Bars before I work on this one. But Itachi just won't leave me alone about it!

anyway review to get my lazy butt in gear!


	5. Mom!

Hello again! yes I know i'm a bit late but i can't help it! Im working on a new story, finishing behind bars and the rest, babaysitting my sister's baby and getting a job at outback! anyway enough of my pathetic excuses..

warning: unbeta'd

disclaimer: nope nodda zilch but i am plotting! mwhahahahaha (someone pulls out a needle...) No not the meds!

* * *

As the sun's rays began to slowly creep into the Uchiha mansion a streak of blond snuck into the house. It walked around inspecing various things as it went. Entering the livingroom it spotted a familiar mop of black hair currently asleep drooling all over the stylish couch. Unable to resist the urge the blond sprinted towards the couch and with one giant leap landed on the raven haired boy with a loud thud.

Sai was having an amazing dream involving a certain blond haired fox and a pair of handcuffs when he was rudely awakened by a heavy weight on his chest. Slowly slitting his eyes open he spotted golden locks.

"N..Naruto-kun?"

"Nope try again."

Slowly a fuzzy image of a grinning adult version of Naruto appeared in front of Sai.

"ARASHI-SAMA!"

"Good morning Sai."

"W.what are you doing here your highness?"

"Why visiting my kit of course. Kyuubi informed me of his new den last night."

"I see. Does Itachi know your here?"

"Im sure he does but if I was informed correctly he's sleeping with Naruto right?"

"Yes..." Sai answered unsure of what Arashi was getting at.

"Well if I was Itachi I wouldn't want to move either...Naruto likes to snuggle."

A quick flash of jealousy flashed through Sai's eyes before a fake smile replaced it.

"It seems we have company." Arashi whispered smiling cheekily as footsteps sounded on the stairs.

Sasuke was having a horrible morning so far. He had woken up with a headache, fallen out of bed (though misplaced his footing in his words... Uchiha's don't fall.), taken a cold shower (seems Sai is rubbing off on him), and walked past Itachi's room to see an adorable fox cuddling up to his smirking brother. Scowling he stomped down the steps to see a grinning Sai and an older version of Naruto.

"Why you must be Sasuke!" A hyper Arashi shouted.

"Who the heck are you?!" a still grumpy Uchiha yelled back.

"Naruto's mom of course."

Sasuke gave him a questioning look. "Um aren't you a guy?"

"Yes I'm male."

"So... how are you his mom again?"

Before Arashi could answer a small sniffle came from behind Sasuke. Looking past the raven Arashi spotted his adorable kit yawning cutely as he rubbed his eyes dragging a soft fox plushie behind him. He squealed at the sight. Naruto's eyes shot open at the familiar voice screaming Kawaii!!!. Before he was glomped by a slightly taller version of himself.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?!" Naruto shouted now fully awake."

Itachi who had been following behind the blond fox walked past calmly. "I believe that would be my fault. I was informed that Arashi-sama would be visiting this morning and forgot to tell you. I'll go prepare breakfast."

"Oh no you won't. Naruto here needs to cook for me before I leave I haven't had his cooking in forever!!!"

"Awww come on mom I don't want to i'm tired!"

Arashi fixed Naruto with a stern gaze. "Go. Cook. Food. Now."

"Fine fine." he grumbled walking into the kitchen. "You all better appraciate this I don't cook for just anyone!"

30 minutes later found the group sitting around a table brimming with food. Delicious smells wafted through the air making several mouths water. Naruto smiled as he set the last dish down.

"Wow Naru-chan you will make an amazing wife!" Sai complemented with a foxy grin.

Naruto glared at Sai before smiling mischeviously. Sai gulped having been on the end of that smile many a time. It never ended well.

Itachi, growled softly, as he watched Naruto slowly lean towards the black fox. Naruto smiled, his fox ears catching the sound. Right as Naruto's lips brushed against Sai's he dumped a pot of boiling hot miso ramen onto the black haired boy. Sai's eyes widened comically before dashing to the bathroom to wash it off. Naruto was rolling on the ground at that point. He slowly sat back up and Itachi and Sasuke had to catch their breath. The foxes face was dusted a light pink from laughing, a slight pout on his face as his azure eyes gleamed.

"Why are you pouting Naruto?" Arashi asked his kit.

A devistated look appeared on the blond's face as he stared at where Sai had been sitting. "I just wasted perfectly good ramen."

They all sweatdropped. Sai re-entered then cleaner than before but still holding a ramen smell. Finishing their meal without further intturuption Sasuke and Sai collected the dishes and headed to the kitchen. Arashi seeing his opportunity snagged the elder Uchiha and pulled him outside.

Arashi face turned serious as he stared at Itachi. The Uchiha watched warily as Arashi tried to find the right words.

"Ok I'm going to be blunt. As you know Naruto's a fox demon, he's also a submissive one meaning though he's a boy he can have kits."

Itachi just continued staring emotionesly but in the inside he was picturing a bunch of mini Naruto's running around. He had to hide a shudder. 'Let's hope they take after me.' (yes he wants Naruto and what Itachi wants he gets)

"Ok so basically the point of this is that pretty soon Naruto should be going into his first heat and with that comes some...sideaffects."

Itachi raised an eyebrow in question.

"Let's just say he'll be acting very strangly (well more strange than he allready is) and um possiblytrytoseduceanythinginhissight. (possibly try to seduce anything in his sight) " Arashi rushed out the last bit.

Itachi stood quite for a second piecing together what Arashi had just said. A smirk formed as he stared at the blond.

"So what do we do to stop him?"

"You don't unless you don't want to be his mate." Arashi winked at the raven suggestively.

Itachi stared though anyone passing by at the moment would have spotted the evil gleam in his eye.

"Is there anythign else we should know?"

"Well like I said Naruto will probably try to seduce anything living in this area but that doesn't mean he'll choose just anyone. He'll choose the best mate by their actions and strength. Demons have a certain way of.. courting. Seeing as Sai's a demon he allready knows the rituals but to give you and Sasuke a fair chance I'm leaving you each a scroll full of what you need to know."

Itachi nodded his thanks and excepted his scroll. "If that is all I have a few things to do in my office I suggest having Sasuke take you Naruto and Sai to the hot spring on our land." with that advice he bowed and entered the mansion.

Arashi grinned and went to find his kit.

Popping into the living room he saw Naruto struggling to keep Sai from groping his ass and Sasuke smirking leaning against the wall. "Aww would you look at that my little Naru has admirers!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to the source of the voice. "Mom! would you stop the squealing about me!"

Arashi pouted. "But where's the fun in that."

Naruto went to respond before a pinch to his behind stopped him dead. He turned glaring at Sai before tackling him to the ground. They sat their wrestling as Arashi walked over to Sasuke. He handed him the scroll.

"You'll understand when you read it but I suggest waiting till tonight."

Sasuke nodded his agreement before turning his gaze back toward the 2 fighting foxes. Arashi watched as Sai pinned Naruto down. 'Seems his heat is soon he's allready weakening.'

"Allright kit, Sai, Sasuke here has volunteered to lead us to the hotsprings!" Arashi called out. Sasuke looked at him incredilous.

"And when did I agree to this."

"Since you realized you'll get to see Naruto in only a towel if you go."

"Right this way." Sasuke said trying to cover up the nosebleed that was forming at the image.

Naruto eyed the beautiful spring before shrugging out of his clothes grabbing a towel and cannon balling into the water. Arashi just chuckled as the 2 raven haired boys eyes glazed over in lust.

Popping out of the water Naruto stared at the 2 boys and his mom. His ears twitched in attention as he looked at their eyes. "Why do they look hungry?" Naruto turned his head to the side cutely, his eyes confused. "Aren't you coming in?"

Sai and Sasuke stared thinking along the same lines...'is it possible for someone to look so fuckable?!' Deciding not to waste their time with no Itachi around they climbed into the water sitting on either side of the adorable blond. Before Sai could make a move Arashi dragged him away for a chat similiar to Itachi's.

Naruto was distracted kicking his feet softly creating ripples on the water. Missing the predatory smile that lurked on Sasuke's face. Suddenly he found himself lifted slightly out of the water only to be place on the raven's lap. Blushing brightly he began to wiggle to get off. Biting back a moan Sasuke massaged Naruto's blond fox ears makign him melt in his arms. Naruto giggled at the feather light touches, purring softly as the Uchiha continued his minstrations. Sasuke enjoying himself immensly turned to smirk at Sai but noticed him gone.

Sai stared at Kyuubi's husband unsure of what to do. Arashi was pacing, every once and awhile locking eyes with the boy. With a final sigh the blond fox walked toward Sai.

"As much as I hate to encourage you and your perversness you'll figure it out anyway. Naruto's going into heat soon. I think it may have actually started slightly from how he's acting. Unfortunetly as you know Naruto's heat will be attracting other unwanted guests. Being his mother I'm able to smell my kit easier and his normal scent is allready mixing with early stages of his heat. and unfortunetly or fortunetly for you 3 his scent is extremly appealing."

"So this is why you wanted me to answer Sasuke's summon instead of Neji."

"Yes... but I want you to keep a close eye on him. Neji, Gaara and god forbid Orochimaru will most likely be visiting while he's in heat. Whatever you do, do NOT allow him near Orochimaru."

"Hai. I'll make sure to inform Itachi and Sasuke also."

"Good." then Arashi's seroius face melted as he pranced back to the hot springs.

He stopped dead at the sight before him. His kit was purring leaning back into one very smug Uchiha's arms. Sasuke had one hand stroking one of Naruto's silky tails as his other continued it's assult on his fox ears. Arashi cleared his throat though inside he was squealing wanting to go tell Kyuubi the news.

Naruto broken out of his trance by his mom jumped off of Sasuke wit ha small eep as he fell into the water.

Sasuke chuckled as Naruto's head reappeared looking like a drowned rat (a very smexy one at that) "Hn Dobe."

"Don't call me that Teme!"

Sai merely raised an eyebrow knowing things were going to be very weird when Naruto went into full heat. He'd lived through Sakura's week of hell as she called it, though coming close to death a few times. Thank god for Lee. If Sakura was that bad how is Naruto going to be... Hard enough as it is to believe he's stronger than Tsunade and Sakura. Sai shuddered. 'This is going to kill me'

After a few more molestation attacks on Naruto the 3 boys headed home. Arashi said his final goodbyes promising to visit soon and drag Kyuubi with him. Naruto hugged his mom tightly before kissing him on the cheek. "Bye mom tell everyone hi and make sure Konohamaru is practicing! He's not going to be a failure under my watch."

Arashi chuckled. "Yes yes i will and your father will be happy to hear his Naruto is growing up."

Naruto stared a small confused look over taking his face. Arashi glanced slyly at the 2 ravens standing nearby. He winked at them then gave his kit one last hug before transporting back home.

Naruto decided to just poof back home instead of walking. Forming the signs in his head he thought of what Itachi had been doing. Tired as he was he realized his mistake.

Sai watched Naruto concentrating and figured out what he was doing. Forming the hand seals he propmted Sasuke to also. They poofed back to the Uchiha mansion landing gracefully in the living room.

"Where's Naruto?"

A crash from upstairs answered them. They ran up towards Itachi office barging through the door to freeze at the sight. Sasuke was unsure of if he should laugh or glare at his brother. Naruto was sitting ontop of a sprawled out Itachi smiling embarrisingly.

"Uh it's not what it looks like." Naruto offered followed by shaky laughter. The blond fox took it upon himself to explain.

"You see I was forming the seals in my head and I forgot to concentrate so I kinda landed here instead of the living room and Itachi happened to be right where I landed. Resulting in this." Naruto swept his hand over Itachi and him to emphisize.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself. He laughed at the scowl in his aniki's face. No one embarassed The Itachi Uchiha. Itachi growling lowly petted Naruto's blond locks and smirked devishly. He locked eyes with the innocent blond.

"Well Naruto-kun seeing as I saved you from a very harsh landing I believe you owe me." Without giving Naruto time to comprehend his words Itachi put a hand on Naruto's neck and pulled his face down. Latching onto his lips he sucked and nibbled drawing a soft moan out of the fox.

Sasuke glared his sharigan spinning wildly as Naruto and Itachi seperated to breathe. As Itachi smirked at his outou, Sasuke left the room slamming the door behind him. Sai simply sighed knowing he would get revenge on Itachi later. Beside's it's not often you get to see 2 incredibly hot guys make out.

"Couch again?" Sai questioned as Naruto panted trying to catch his breath.

Itachi looked up. "No your room is ready. Across the hall from Sasuke's. Just follow the angsty emo chakra and you'll find it."

Naruto gasped as his eyes widened comically and stared at Itachi. "D-did you just make a joke?!"

"Hn"

"Omg! Itachi Uchiha The head of the Uchiha clan actually has a sense of humor! Take cover its the end of the world!"

Sai and Itachi just stared. "Uh right.. I'm blaming his upcoming heat." Sai whispered to Itachi. The Uchiha just shook his head in agreement.

Sai left to find his room closing the door silently behind him. Naruto calmed down after his...episode stared at Itachi. "Your bed tonight?"

Itachi almost choked as he stared at the fox's innocent azure eyes. 'the implications from that question.' Itachi thought blocking out the images it was producing.

"Your room isn't done completly yet but its ok to sleep in unless you wish to sleep with me again and wait till it's finished completely."

Naruto thought about it. 'hmm sleeping with Itachi was nice... I got to snuggle...'

"If you don't mind i'll sleep with you for tonight."

Itachi smirked and led them to his room. Going into the bathroom connected to the raven's room Naruto changed into black pj's and brushed his teeth. He walked back into the room to see Itachi in deep red pants without a shirt allready laying in bed. He climbed in pulling the silk sheets over him. He leaned back into Itachi chest as the uchiha wrapped strong arms around his waist. Purring softly Naruto closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep. Itachi smiled softly and let darkness take over.

Early in the morning found Itachi sliding out of the bed careful not to disturb the blond fox. He watched amused as Naruto's hand searched blindly for him. Protesting the loss of heat Naruto groaned and opened his eyes.

"Morning Tachi." a sleepy Naruto greeted.

Itachi chuckled having discovered Naruto was not a morning person.

"Good morning Naruto-kun."

Naruto groaned and rolled over trying to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't Sasuke's making breakfast can't let that go to waste now can we?"

"Not hungry." Naruto mumbled out voice muffled by his pillow.

Itachi sighed knowing what must be done. "There's ramen."

Naruto shot out of bed running downstairs. Itachi followed walking calmly. He heard a yell from his brother. "No Naruto drop that! No bad I'll throw it out!' A whimper escaped from Naruto at the threat. Sasuke caved under the puppy dog eyes. "Fine here." Sasuke handed the bowl of ramen to Naruto who happily pranced outside with it. Sasuke while waiting for the rest of the food to be ready stared out the window.

"Is that Naruto? rolling in the dirt..." Sasuke sweatdropped.

Itachi just shrugged it off with a "Hn." though he was immensly curious on the inside.

Sai took that moment to enter. "What is that delicious smell? Did someone make strawberries and chocolate?" Sniffing again he followed the scent to the window. Spotting Naruto his mind realized what was going on. "Oh boy..."

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"It would seem that our little Naru-chan is going into heat..."

* * *

Hope you liked it.. next chapter will be oodles of fun.. naruto in heat! can't wait to write that!

PLEASE! review makes me a happy person and determined to make time to write..


	6. Heat!

I am sooooooOooo sorry! I can not express how sorry I am for taking so long to update... to many distractions lately but now I have a plot line for the rest of this I should be updating faster again! I'm also sorry for those who read my other fanfics that I haven't updated in a while. Im working on them I promise!!!!

disclaimer: I don't have time for this stuff! I have a fanfic to write! and do you think I would waste time on fanfic if I owned Naruto?!

warning: not beta'd some fluff

* * *

Both Uchiha's turned toward Sai.

"Is it normal for him to do that?" Sasuke pointed out raising an eyebrow at the fox innocently rolling in the dirt.

Sai sighed as he watched the blond, his fist clenching in restraint. Itachi took notice of it.

"Is their a problem Sai?"

The black fox ears twitched. "Sniff the air." he commanded in a husky voice.

Itachi and Sasuke stared at him bewildered.

"Just do it." Sai commanded completely serious.

Itachi casually breathed in through his nose as Sasuke followed his example.

"Strawberries and chocolate." Itachi mouthed.

"Exactly now imagine my sense of smell is much higher than yours and that smell is literally tearing my mind apart in desire. It's taking everything I have to not ravish him at the moment... not that that's anything knew." he mumbled under his breath.

Itachi glared at the boy. Sai raised his hands in surrender. "Hey I'm not that stupid. Naruto has to choose his mate. If I were to try anything right now he'd probably kill me. When a submissive demon goes into heat.." Sai shuddered. "Well more exact when a demon from the Uzumaki line goes into heat.. well let's just say thank kami that Kyuubi-sama has quick reflexes."

The 3 ravens turned their head at the sound of the door opening. Turning toward the source a mop of blond hair came bouncing in. Suddenly the blue eyed fox froze staring at Sai. His eyes glazed over as he sniffed the air.

Sai stared warily at Naruto. He'd never actually courted a demon before but he knew how it went. It worked in steps. The dominant one would be attracted to the smell of the one in heat. Then their arousal would give off a pharmone that alerted the submissive to your attraction. Which basically transfered to Naruto sizing him up.

Brilliant blue eyes hazy from hormones upraised the male before him. His eyes lingered on the pale neck before drifting over the toned chest to rest on the male's anatomy. Naruto gave a small smirk before meeting the heated obsidian eyes observing him. The blond nodded signalling the completion of the first step. Sai smiled slightly knowing it was far from over but he had passed the first test. Naruto walked up to the raven swaying his hips slightly. He leaned his body against the male brushing his soft lips over the others neck. He paused at the juntion of his neck and collarbone, blowing softly before he sucked harshly creating a deep red mark. He let his fingers drift along Sai's body, feeling the strength he possesed.

By this time Sai was panting and groaing from the delicate touches, craving more . Naruto eyed the fox before capturing the others lips. He bit down softly allowing himself entry into the moist cavern. Pushing down his dominant side, Sai let the demon prince explore his mouth. Naruto's curiosity eventually dimmed and the need for air broke them apart. Naruto smirked before his eyes lost their glaze. He glanced at the red mark Sai's neck adorned. Sai smiled down at the younger boy.

"Enjoy yourself Naruto-kun?" Sai laughed as Naruto's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"It's not my fault you baka! You know I can't control myself this season!" The blond yelled furious before stomping into the living room.

Itachi watched the boy go as Sasuke glared at the smirking fox summons.

Sai raised an eyebrow. "What? You read the scroll. There's nothing I could do about it. I wasn't about to stop him, I rather enjoy life. Besides." Sai shrugged. "I'm sure you'll get your turn. The mark he left is only temporary which means i'm in the running for being his mate. He'll choose several to compete for his love. It's all basic instinct. Weed out the weak then let the strong fight for their place. This is especially important for the royal family. Whoever becomes Naruto's mate is basically King when Kyuubi resigns."

Itachi sighed knowing the information was true but that didn't mean he liked the thought of his fox touching others.

* * *

The eldest Uchiha had walked in to a very curious site when entering his living room. A blond fox was currently balancing on the ceiling chasing it's tails in endless circles. He contemplated the situation. He either A. let Naruto continue doing whatever the hell he was doing. or B. politely kick him out. Seeing as he has a business meeting soon he chose option B.

"Naruto-kun."

The fox abrubtly stopped causing it to lose it's balance and fall on the unsuspecting Uchiha. Cocking his head to the side the blue eyes, glittering with mischief, stared at the raven.

"Must you always fall on me?" Itachi grumbled before pushing himself up causing the kitsune to tumble over.

Naruto grinned before sprinting out of the room. Itachi stared bewildered at the door before collecting himself. 'I suppose thats one way to get rid of him for the moment.'

* * *

The blond lopped leisurely though the forest, casually sniffing the ground. His golden fur glistening in the midday sun. His black nose disturbing small creatures from their resting spots. With a cute yip he fell back as a kunia came flying toward him, missing him by inches. Naruto growled lowly his blue eyes glaring into the trees. His chakra spiked warning the intruder.

"Shit... Naruto?!" a raven haired boy came flying out of the trees.

A sharp bark and a bite to the boys foot answered his question.

Sasuke glared at the kitsune prince. "Why are you here?"

Naruto stared at him as if to say 'do I need a reason?'

"Right anyway Dobe if your going to stay Im finishing my training over there." the raven walked off toward a small clearing littered with various throwing weapons. The fox smirked before trotting after him. Finding a comfortable spot in the shade he settled down to watch the young Uchiha.

Naruto watched with a caculating eye the smooth graceful movements Sasuke went through. His pale chest glistening with sweat as he stood panting. Not able to stop himself he felt the change from fur to skin before he walked up behind the raven. Wrapping arms around the strong waist the blond breathed in Sasuke's scent.

"You know Sasuke I could help you improve a bit." Naruto purred into his ear, giving the lobe a gentle suck.

Holding back a moan Sasuke nodded softly, trying to remeber all the scroll had said about Naruto's heat.

The blond grinned before placing a tan hand over his pale one. He gripped the hand before flicking his wrist causing a kunai to go flying through the air slicing through a tree as if it was a twig.

Azure eyes glistened as he felt Sasuke's shock. "I could teach you much more than that." Naruto's husky voice whispered seductively. He spun the raven around before locking gazes with smoldering onyx. Licking his lips Naruto pressed up against the slick pale chest, nibbing softly at the smooth neck. Sasuke groaned titling his head to allow Naruto more access. Naruto smirked before latching on to the soft skin sucking greedily. With a small pop the blond removed his lips gazing at the enflamed red mark with pride. Slowly the excitment dimmed from the blue eyes leaving confused crystals.

Naruto stared at the hickey. "Ah crap not again!!!"

"No need to make me deaf Dobe. Besides you seemed to have no problem earlier." Sasuke smirked.

The blond's whiskered cheeks turned deep red as his ears hung low. "It's not my fault! Why the hell was I born a submissive demon! I'm a frekaing guy! A prince non the less."

"And Arashi-sama isn't a guy?"

"That's different! He's my mom!" Naruto cried in distress.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. Naruto just glared.

"Well whatever you decide you are we should probably head home before Itachi thinks I raped you."

Naruto's face brightend at the mention of the older Uchiha. He disspeared before Sasuke could blink. Sighing softly Sasuke made a few hand signs and with a swirl of leaves the forest was emptied.

* * *

"ITA-KUN we're Home!"

Itachi's eye twitched. "Hello to you to Naruto-kun." his half hearted glare turned into a smirk as Sasuke walked into the door. The red eyed gaze fell upon the fresh hickey laying on his brother's neck. "Seems you've been busy Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed as he blew a blond bang out of his eyes. "Blame my instincts not me. I don't get to choose. I remeber Dad had to lock mom into their room when he tried to hit on Kakashi."

Itachi blocked those mental images instead imagining himself locking Naruto into his room. 'That could be fun.'

Naruto stared at the slightly dazed man. "Uh right... well Ita-kun I'm going to go eat."

"Ok I have some more work to do then I'll be down." Itachi mentally shook himself out of his daze before walking upstairs.

With a final glance at his brother, Sasuke followed the blond into the kitchen.

* * *

Naruto patted his content stomach, smiling at the memory of the delicious ramen. He walked into Itachi's room only to stop dead in his tracks. Standing before him was a fallen angel.

Black hair fanned out brushing against pale shoulders. Blazing crimson eyes smoldered as if in deep thought.

His eyes trailed water drops sliding teadiously down the smooth expanse of skin. Subconscoiusly licking his lips, Naruto glared at the fluffy black towel blocking certain parts of the Uchiha.

Itachi feeling a burning gaze on his back and a familiar chakra enter his room turned around only to find lust filled blue eyes staring him down. Smirking slightly he watched the blond approach in a slight trance.

Naruto couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to. That smell was driving his senses wild. Everything about Itachi was screaming perfect. Naruto could feel his instincts battling against his stubborn will. His mind was screaming for him to submit to this man. His pride was holding him back.

Itachi watched the internal battle occurring in his little kitsune. With a quick movement he wound his arm around the blond's waist securing him against his chest. Naruto blushed but soon found his instincts winning the battle. Smiling shyly the blond let his tongue dart out to lick off a drop of water on Itachi's chest. A small shiver went through the raven's body.

Naruto smirked at the reaction deciding to test the waters. He leaned forward licking at the soft lips of the sharigan user. Biting down softly he asked for permission into the Uchiha's mouth. Itachi although enjoying his uke's curisity would not allow himself to be dominated. Screw what the scroll told him. Catching Naruto's retreating tongue he pulled in into his own, twisting and tasting the others. All to soon the need to breath over took them and Itachi pulled away only to reattach himself on Naruto's neck. The blond mewled softly silently pleading for more. He felt his body overheating, begging for release. Whimpering Naruto pushed closer to the Uchiha.

Itachi smiled against the tan skin enjoying the salty taste. He dragged his mouth to Naruto's ear, whispering darkly. "Not yet love. You still have to choose a mate."

Naruto glared as Itachi pulled away only to change to confusion as the raven looked at him expectangly. Naruto stared at the man till Itachi sighed and tilted his head allowing for more of his neck to show. Naruto understanding closed his mouth over the area biting harshly before licking up the sweet blood in apology. Itachi had to bite his tongue to hold back a moan.

Smiling at the crimson eyed man Naruto snuggled against his chest, feeling safe and content. Itachi picked the blond up before repositioning them in bed. Covering them with the blanket he pulled Naruto snug against him, an arm hugging his waist.

The azure eyes slowly dimmed, dissapearing behind eyelids. The red gaze watched the sleeping angel before they to closed, face buried in golden locks.

* * *

Reviews make me uber happy! and I update the story with the most reviews first. Hint hint wink wink! Thanks for reading!

and sorry if it is a bit diffrent than my previous style I'm still kinda playing around with how I write


	7. we've met?

Woooo! This update took me forever... I've lost all my free time... worse news my computer has to go in and get fixed! HORRIBLE news for me! kinda good news for you. Though I won't be able to update for a bit.. I will write more and read less.. so when I get it back there will be a huge updating spree!

anyway enough with my useless blabber

disclaimer: I'm still running from the cops with Naruto hidden in my pocket... though I think Itachi is going to murder me soon...

* * *

It was early morning as a hyper active blond darted into the kitchen. Dashing to the fridge he dragged out chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Snatching a bowl and spoon he sprinted over to the table before plopping ungraciously into a seat. Impatient blue eyes glared at the clock seemingly waiting for something. The blond's tails swished in irritation before a startled yelp escaped his mouth, when strong arms wrapped around his waist.

A light chuckle echoed in his ears. "Now now Naruto-kun letting down your guard?"

The fox prince turned and glared at the perpetrator.

"What?" Sai questioned before smirking. "You sitting here with chocolate syrup and whipped cream? What's the holiday?"

Angry blue eyes hardend as a low growl escaped pink lips. "Sai."

With hands raised in surrender, Sai plopped a bag down in front of the enraged kitsune.

Naruto dug into the bag an examined its contents. completely forgetting about the raven, a wide smile appeared on his face. Ripping open the lid the blond scooped out a huge glob of sherbet ice cream.

Grabbing the spoon, Naruto frowned as a pale hand stopped his own.

"Allow me." a smooth voice whispered.

Sai stuck his finger into the ice cream after Naruto doused it in chocolate syrup and a dollop of whipped cream. He lifted the sweet concoction to the fox's mouth. Smiling Naruto enveloped the finger, a pink tongue licking it clean. Sai had to bite back a moan at the delicious site. Using his other hand his face formed a mischievous smile as he dotted Naruto's nose with the orange colored treat. The blond blinked before smirking. To quick for the raven to react Naruto grabbed the chocolate syrup and sprayed it over Sai's face. Sai scowled before smiling at the giggling blond. A soft click of a door alerted them to a new presence.

Itachi walked into the room only to be greeted with an adorable site. Naruto sat at the table whipped cream and chocolate syrup surrounding his lips while melting orange ice cream dripped off his nose. The blond cocked his head in contemplation before a dazzling smile adorned his cute face.

The only warning he received was a high pitched squeal of ITA-CHAN! before he found himself laying on the ground, a blond bundle of energy straddling his hips.

"Good morning Naruto."

"Morning Tachi!"

An eyebrow raised in confusion. "Tachi?"

"Yes silly, you!"

Itachi sighed deciding it wasn't worth the effort to correct the blond. Eyeing the dripping ice cream on Naruto's nose he let his tongue dart out of his mouth cleaning the tan face.

Blue eyes widened in surprise before jumping off the Uchiha. Itachi smirked at the jealous glare he received from Sai.

"Naruto why don't you go train in our training grounds. I'll send Sasuke out there in a bit."

Naruto nodded his blond bangs swishing with the motion before leaping outside.

Once the kitsune was out of hearing distance, Itachi called Sasuke to the kitchen. He gave the two other ravens pointed glares. "Sit down." he commanded.

The two knowing it would be risking their life right now to not follow the order quickly grabbed a seat.

"A business associate of mine is coming to visit. While he's here I want you to avoid him as much as possible." Itachi scowled at the thought of the visitor.

"Which one is it Aniki?" Sasuke questioned.

"Orochimaru."

Sasuke's eyes hardened remembering the man's lustful gaze. He briefly glanced out the window in Naruto's direction then back at Itachi. Itachi understanding the silent message nodded.

"Your only job while he is here is to keep Naruto away from him. I don't care how you do it just don't let that damn snake catch sight of him."

Sai frowned. "Arashi-sama's going to have a fit."

Itachi smirked at the black fox. "Actually I informed him this morning. We decided it's best to know where the snake is then let it hide in the shadows. With all three of us watching Naruto it will be hard for Orochimaru to even talk to him let alone touch him."

Sasuke still seemed doubtful. "You know how sneaky that bastard is."

"Are you saying I can't handle him Outou?" Itachi's maroon eyes flashing dangerously.

"No but I am saying that snake has tricks.. lots of them.. you remember last time."

Sai sat watching the two brothers calculating. "It's most likely not my business but what happened last time?"

Itachi sighed as he looked out the window. "Sasuke made a foolish choice and my damn pride wouldn't let me stop him."

"What he means to say." Sasuke stared hard at his older brother's form. "Is that Orochimaru tricked me into agreeing to be his apprentice of sorts. The only way to get out of the contract was a bit degrading for Itachi so I escaped myself."

"Yourself?" a new voice chimed in from the doorway.

Everyone's head turned to see the form of a kitsune clan member leaning against the doorway.

"Kakashi." Itachi greeted the man.

"If I recall correctly you had a bit of help nee? A couple of foxes?" the silver haired man directed to wards the youngest raven.

Sasuke sat pondering for a minute before a memory came to him. "You were that silver fox?!"

Kakashi laughed. "That I was... though I'm not sure if you ever ran into the others helping me. Do you remember a pink fox per chance? or perhaps a gold or black one?"

Sai smirked before being surrounded by leaves. A small black fox hopped in front of the frozen Uchiha.

"You've got to be kidding me... You helped save me?!"

The black fox grinned brightly before turning his head to the door.

"Hey who do you think hauled your sorry ass home when you passed out?" a bright voice burst into the room.

"Wait... NARUTO was the gold fox?!"

"The one and only Teme."

"But you acted like you've never met me." Sasuke questioned remembering their first encounter.

"I never said I hadn't. And technically I never met you when you were conscious. You just saw me a couple times but we never talked."

"So then who was the pink fox?"

Naruto laughed. "Do you remember Sakura-chan?" Naruto grimaced. " The one who hit me before we left?"

Sasuke recalled the feisty kitsune. "Oh...So why would you all help me?"

"I already told you. When I accepted Itachi into the clan he gained the protection of the kitsune clan as did you. We couldn't just let the snake have what's rightfully ours now could we?" Naruto grinned as his 9 tails swished in the air.

"So Kakashi why are you here. Not that we don't like your visits." Itachi spoke keeping an eye on Naruto. So far the kitsune seemed to not be affected by his heat.

Kakashi noticing the gaze laughed behind the mask. "Itachi, Naruto won't be affected by my presence if that's what your thinking."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "How can you be sure?"

Kakashi smiled before pushing his hair aside to reveal a small crescent shaped mark on his neck. "Because I already have a mate."

"Your a submissive demon?" Sasuke asked shocked.

Kakashi stood there surprised by the question before he doubled over laughing. "You didn't read everything in the scroll did you?"

"It's possible I skimmed." the raven replied.

"I am purely dominate I assure you but all submissive demons must mark their seme. If not we could simply mate with everyone we wanted. The mate mark is a symbol of love and commitment but it can also be a curse. You may not mate with another once marked unless both parties agree to the divorce. So you must choose your partner well. It's why we have so many rituals when we mate." Kakashi explained. "Now then back to business. Arashi-sama asked me to deliver this scroll to Itachi.

Itachi stepped forward and accepted the offered item. Unrolling it he began to read. Crimson eyes narrowed as he read. "I see." With a secretive nod to the silver haired fox he turned to wards the others.

"Garra Sabaku from the sand clan is visiting, along with Neji Hyuuga."

* * *

So this was a bit of a filler chapter... but the next one has oodles of fun packed into it! Review so I get my lazy butt in gear.. that and the one with the most reviews is the one I work on the most!


	8. help

Hey everyone! I first want to thank all of you who have reviewed my stories! Your awesome!

2nd All my stories have kinda been on a unofficial haitus for the school year but now that the end of school is nearing i shall be back to writing! but I need some help! I want you all to tell me what you want to see happen in my stories! Any idea will be thought about so please leave a review or message me your thoughts!

Thank you oodles! Hidden


End file.
